Can it be true?
by BlueFireIce
Summary: Haruhi goes to tell Tamaki she likes him when she finds out he has a new girlfriend. How will she take it? And why is she now dressing in dresses and girl things? Rated T for language. TamakixHaruhi, also a lot of HikaruxHaruhi
1. Tamaki has a girlfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Could it be true? Could what I saw be really happening? Gently, my hands rubbed my eyes and I blinked a few times before looking again. No, this was really happening, and I knew I wasn't dreaming. My dreams weren't vivid enough to feel this real. The scene in front of me was true and with it my heart clenched in pain and rage. But what could I expect? He was the host's president after and knew how to charm all the girls.

"Haru-chan, Tamaki-senpai has a girlfriend now." Hunny whispered to me, but his voice was not as gleeful as it normally would be. I looked down at him and he glanced at me in worry. I forced a smile on my face, though I knew he could see through my eyes. The pain was visible and deep, but I would do everything to hide it from my senpai.

"Is he happy?" I whispered back, my voice almost choking with heartbreak. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Hunny shrugged his shoulders in response. Suddenly, I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Mori standing on one side of Hunny looking at me. His eyes looked deeply concerned and with a silent question, I responded with a silent answer; the nod of my head. A breath was sucked in by me and then I walked over to my group and sat down.

"Hello, ladies." I pushed all thoughts of Tamaki away from me and focused on the task at hand. Now all that was important to me in this club was paying my debt and running far away from it. And while I conversed with my customers, I couldn't remember a word I had said or the topics brought up. And to be fully honest with myself, I didn't care anymore. Now all that was important was my studies and law school. Nothing else would matter. I would never meet another man who could break my heart and I would focus on helping people in court.

As the ladies got up and left, Tamaki strode over to me, his hand latched with a very beautiful red-haired girl. I recognized her as one of his customers and apparently she had stolen his heart like I wished I could have…but I didn't because all I was to him was a daughter; A small girl to protect from nasty boys by dressing her as one. They sat down on a couch across from me and smiled.

"Haruhi, I would like you to meet my new girlfriend, Sorani. She finally managed to catch my heart and make it flutter with every word." I only listened for her name. It was a very pretty one and rolled off the tongue well, unlike my name that was faintly choppy. My name almost had a slight click to it, but that didn't matter. I nodded my head and put on my best smile, closing my eyes so that my tears wouldn't leak out.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay, I have school work to be attending to, so I'll be seeing you two later." I coughed in the middle so that he wouldn't hear the choking noise that almost showed. He went to get up but I hurried off before he could. If he was happy, then I'd let him be. I wouldn't tell him about my feelings that I had finally admitted and I would let him enjoy his girlfriend. As soon as the doors shut behind me, I clutched my books and ran. I ran from the music room and ran from the pain.

I was outside and soon was speeding to my house. As soon as I was in my house, I slammed the door closed and ran into my room. I flung the door closed behind me and let out the tears and sobs. I knew my father was home and was waiting for him to check up on me but he never did.

Normal POV

"I was wondering when it would happen. Either she'd be happy or she'd be distraught after school…I'm surprised she's crying now. I, her true father, wouldn't have let this happen if I known otherwise. That damn rich bastard of a boy." Ranka growled to himself quietly, but the distraught father knew not what to do for his distraught daughter. He listened in pain as his young daughter's brokenhearted sobs filled his household. It caused him heartbreak to listen to hers and he sat in anger, rage, and pain knowing he didn't protect his daughter from her own heart.

Haruhi's POV

As my sobs quieted, I sifted through things in my head. If I was going to cut off men, I needed to get my priorities straight. My studies and law school were at the top. My social life wasn't really needed, so I could cross that off the list. Taking care of my father was second. Heavens knew what he would get himself into if I weren't around. That was on my top priorities list. Maybe I didn't need much in life anymore, and that would be fine with me when I fully got over him.

Pulling myself out of my bed and grabbing my books, I started on my homework with my goals in clear view. All my grades would need to continue to be top of the class. I would need to become valedictorian at Ouran High School and I would need recommendations from all my teachers to get into the best law school in Japan. Then, when I got into Law school I would be the best of my class and would graduate top of my class with the best scores and everything. And with making all that money, I would take my father with me to live in a lovelier home that was cozy and fit for two. Those were my new goals that I would stick to. Host club was just an obstacle in my way.

My homework was easy, as usual and finished it within fifteen minutes. I had no other homework besides Algebra 2 and Chemistry. Nothing else was needed to be done with school, so I got up from my chair and went out of my room to start dinner. That entire day no words were exchanged between my father and I. When I went to bed my eyes closed and my mind was prepared to face host club tomorrow.

~The next day, 8:00~

"Oh, forget it! I'm done with this crap!" It wasn't normal for me to cuss but no one was around to hear so I didn't care. I was done with host club and I didn't want to wear that damn male outfit anymore. Of course I didn't want to wear the frilly dress either but the hell I was going to follow the charade any longer. Grabbing the dress that the Tamaki had bought for me long ago, in case I changed my mind about Host Club, I swiftly put it on and slipped on my shoes. It felt odd to be in a dress but I hurried to school with a heartbeat going a million miles a second.

Some males from school saw me and gave me odd looks but I was ready to face the world and let them know that I was really a girl and not a guy. I needed to do this for the sake of my career. I'm sure that the top law schools wouldn't want a full blown gender liar in their school and I probably wouldn't get valedictorian for it either. With speed I didn't know I possessed I was headed to the third music room. I was huffing and swung the door open to find Kyoya the only one in there at the moment.

"Kyoya, I quit host club!" I just about shouted to him. He looked over at me, about to retort, when his eyes went slightly wide and a smirk was placed on his face. It worried me, his smirk. With a slow ease, he got up from his chair and walked over to me.

"This will be perfect for Host Club. Guys will come in and pay and girls will come in for a best friend. This is just perfect. Thank you, Haruhi." Kyoya began to type on his keyboard. I growled and bristled but said nothing. At least I didn't have to cross dress any longer and I wouldn't have to hit on females, not that it mattered now. Wait that was it. I didn't want to be in it any longer. I wanted to swear off men.

"Kyoya," My voice was just above a whisper as I spoke to him, "How much debt do I have left?" My voice almost cracked with emotion but I promised I wouldn't do it anymore. There would be no room in my heart for men any longer. They didn't matter.

Kyoya glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and sighed. The man with the glasses stood from his computer and closed it lightly. Without picking it up, he walked over to me. I glanced at him with worry but his eyes stayed closed. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder. It was a gentle touch, almost comforting, which was unusual for this man.

"Your debt will be paid off soon, Haruhi. I'll let you know as soon as it is. You'll owe nothing more, only less." His voice was coated with an emotion of…pity, I supposed you could call it. I nodded my head slowly, knowing that he was sorry that I had to finish paying off my debt in such a fashion. "And with how many customers you'll bring in with being a girl, you'll be able to leave sooner."

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai, thank you." Tears were close to falling but I bit my lip and held them back. I would miss them all when I left but I had to let them go. This wasn't the place for me. I didn't belong to the rich world, only the world of scholars among the commoners. It was better for them this way, anyways. If they could forget about me the sooner they would be able to get back to their own lives.

"How will we announce to the school that I am a woman?" I questioned a finger to my lip in thoughtful consideration. Knowing them, they would make a party and a big deal about it. Hopefully, though, with Kyoya's new understanding he would keep it as subtle as possible. He was about to respond when we heard a door open.

We both turned to look at the door and saw the Twins coming in. They had their heads low, talking between themselves. I coughed so that they would know we were here and their heads snapped up. As soon as they caught sight of me, their eyes went wide with shock. Then they smirked, but I could see that sadness lurked in their faces.

"Haruhi," Hikaru started, "Why do you look like a girl today?" Kaoru finished.

"She's going to pay off her debt much faster this way. Girls will come in for a best friend and guys will come in for well…Haruhi." Kyoya said. I laughed darkly and turned away from the group and stalked off toward the window. They didn't need to know the humorless joke that ran through my head.

"Good Morning All who inhabit this beautiful earth!" Tamaki burst through the door, hand in hand with Sorani, and sparkles fell around them. I only glanced toward them and continued to look out the window. Then I pushed away from the glass and turned and sat at a desk to work on the day's lesson in economics. I had looked on the computer to see what we would learn that day and started on it in the book.

"Oh, dear Haruhi, How are-Why are you in a dress?" His face was shocked and I just waited for Kyoya to answer him, which he did. The man's sympathy was so resounding for him and I appreciated it greatly. I didn't even have to look at Tamaki and his girlfriend. I knew I wasn't over him yet, and of course it hurt to see him like that with another girl, but I knew time would create a wall to that emotion. I only wondering how long that time would take.

"So my dear daughter has decided to show her true feminine side for her father?" Tamaki asked while his girlfriend was shocked to find out I was a girl. I just nodded my head and said "Mmhm" to answer his question.

"I will throw a party to let the entire school know. You don't mind, do you, daughter?" He asked me. I really just wished he would leave me alone. I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring anymore. Let him make a big deal about it. The quicker I got out of this club, the less I cared. He walked off to go collaborate with his manager. Sorani went and sat beside me.

"Haruhi-chan, are you alright?" She asked, her voice a magnificent soprano. No wonder Tamaki liked this girl, she was perfect for him. She could match his qualities well. I felt tears build up in my eyes but I brushed them away quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine." My words were bitter and harsh but she didn't jump at them. Apparently she liked consoling people and was used to angry emotions.

"Well I'm here if you need to talk to someone." She then headed over to her boyfriend. I glared at the desk with tears threatening to spill over.

I quietly closed my book and rose to leave the room before everyone could see my emotions. Hikaru saw me leave but I didn't care. As soon as the door shut I ran to the gardens. I couldn't take the pain anymore and I let the tears spill as soon as I knew no one was around to hear the sobs that followed. But I didn't account that Hikaru seeing me leave would make him follow me. The footsteps were quiet and I felt his arms lifting me into his lap. He sat on a bench and cradled my shaking form.

Hikaru said nothing as I sobbed loudly in his arms. My hands covered my face as my tears slid down my cheeks. I drew in many loud choking breaths and let out more sobs. I needed to do this. I needed to cleanse my heart before I became too attached to a man that seemed to only see me as his daughter. Finally, though my heart still hurt with a scar that would never leave, I stopped my sobbing and wiped my eyes.

"Thank you, Hikaru." I whispered quietly. I went to get out of his lap but he pulled me closer and gently laid my head on his shoulder. I didn't struggle to get up. He was a comforting presence and I appreciated the care he was showing me. It hurt to know that after I was done with my debt we would no longer be friends. He was always a loyal man, but I just didn't have room for him either in my heart.

"There's no need to rush back to class. Your teachers will understand if I explain it to them. And the host club can wait too. Those men and women will understand too. And I, well I understand too. And even if you want to be stubborn and go back right now, I won't let you. Your heart needs rest, along with your mind and emotions." Hikaru then began to stroke my hair gently. We were both quiet for a while longer, our minds not going anywhere but where we were at the present and why.

"You know, when I first met you, I was so surprised by you." The young man started, "I couldn't believe that you could tell Kaoru and I apart, unlike everyone else. It scared the both of us because that was like penetrating our shield of protection. In full honesty, you angered me greatly at first. I didn't want my bubble burst by you but after a while I found out something so interesting."

I breathed in and out evenly, waiting for him to continue. The sound of his voice brought me solace from the situation at hand. His hand was stroking and brushing through my hair which made me slightly sleepy. My eyes blinked and then closed, and I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know what I was being relieved from but all I knew was I was feeling better. I felt Hikaru chuckle slightly and I listened for more of his words of light.

"I figured out that you weren't trying to burst my bubble. You were just trying to find a way in without breaking my comfort shield. And after a while, you did. It was an amazing feeling. I didn't feel as alone as I normally would have. You brought a smile to my eyes whenever I would see you and Kaoru appreciated it as well. You've helped my twin and I greatly. You saved us from a future of solitude. Never again will I push people away and that's all because of you." His voice faded slightly and I felt him looking down. My mind was drifting into unconsciousness and I nodded my head sleepily and yawned slightly. My burst of emotion was wearing on me and his arms were oh so comforting.

_Normal POV_

"You know what? Host club just wouldn't be the same without you Haruhi. As stoic as you try to be, you're the sun ray in the middle of chaos. You're the eye of the hurricane here at this school. You can brighten any room or tear it down whenever you want. You've taken patience with my brother and I. We've never asked for that form anyone and while we didn't ask for it from you, we received it, which we have secretly always wanted. We've always wanted someone who took as for us and never just wanted the looks. Thank you so much, Haruhi." Hikaru stopped talking for a moment and looked down. Haruhi had fallen asleep in his arms. She looked like an angel and he couldn't help but give a sad smile for the brokenhearted girl. It wasn't fair what had been done to her.

Easily lifting her, he started toward the building. Going inside, he went straight to the nurse's office, so that he could get her a bed to sleep upon. It didn't take too long to get to the health office and he quietly opened the door. The nurse had no one else in there and she gasped when she saw them but Hikaru smiled and made a "Shh" noise to the nurse. The woman nodded her head and opened a door to her right. It had a bed in it and you could dim the lights and shut them off. You could adjust the temperate in there and there was even a water dispenser and a fresh package of crackers in there, in case of a queasy stomach.

Hikaru brought the girl in his arms in there and laid her on the bed and under the covers on the bed. He then sat in the comfortable chair beside the bed and continued to stroke her hair. Sadness was deep in his eyes and he leaned over the bedside and pecked Haruhi's forehead. The young red-head let out a sigh and pulled back. His eyes were focused on her closed eyes and his face held a resentful smile.

"I love you, Haruhi." He said it with such emotion one would think he were about to die. Then suddenly he scowled and glared at the wall. "And that bastard will regret doing this to you. I hope you can carry on from this."

Hikaru then leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep to overtake him to from the emotions he was trying to suppress from his mind. The twin breathed in slowly and exhaled slowly, soon having sleep take away his ever so painful emotions.


	2. Wrong conclusions

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

I groggily opened my eyes to a dim room and a nice comfortable bed. It was slightly disorienting because all I could remember was falling asleep in Hikaru's arms. I heard a light snore and quickly turned my head to see Hikaru asleep in a chair beside my bed. His head was back and his mouth was slightly ajar. I smiled to see that he had gotten some rest as well as I. With a yawn, I looked at the clock that was beside the water dispenser. It said 1:35 pm. So I had missed all but one of my classes. Right now it was third period and it was going to be over at 2:09, which meant I had missed most of Algebra 2. The only class I hadn't missed was Economics and I already had self-taught myself the day's lesson.

"Hikaru…" I gently shook him on the arm, trying to wake him up. Of course, normally, I would yell for him to wake up or shake him more vigorously, but he had helped me though a terrible feeling and I owed him much more than what I could have given him. I strengthened my shaking just a little, thinking perhaps he was in a deep sleep and couldn't feel my shaking. Finally with a yawn he sat up and blinked, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"We missed most of the school day, Hikaru. And we missed Host club, as well. Oh, and we missed lunch." Just as I said that, her stomach growled fiercely. I hadn't had breakfast that morning because I was too angry to deal with anything, and while at the moment I should have been too upset, I still was hungry enough to eat something. We both laughed as, a second later, Hikaru's stomach growled too.

"I'll go and take you to get something to eat. The school won't mind if we miss just one day. It won't kill you, will it?" He asked me gently.

"No, I'm not heading for the best attendance award anyways. I'm just going for Valedictorian." I whispered, remembering that once I was through with this whole club, I couldn't be friends with him because of my own rules. It was very sad, and hurt deep inside, but it would be better in the long run for me. I wouldn't have to deal with silly emotions for boys that would only break hearts.

"Well, then, where would you like to eat?" The red-head asked me. I shrugged me shoulders, not really caring and stood up to stretch. Then I had an idea. I felt that I owed Hikaru and so he could come eat at my house. I could cook him food and he wouldn't have to pay for it. Maybe it's wasn't the brightest idea but I had to make things up to him somehow before I never saw him again.

"Why don't you come to my house and I'll cook you and I lunch. I really want to, and my cooking isn't bad….unless you would rather eat…rich people food." I laughed lightly but was afraid he would say something about not wanting to eat commoner's food.

"That would be wonderful, Haruhi. I'm sure your cooking is excellent." Hikaru said and stood as well. I didn't know why I was doing this. It would probably hurt worse when I would have to say goodbye to him later, so why make things more painful.

We silently headed out of the room we had just been sleeping in. The nurse bid us farewell and good luck on the rest of the day. I thanked her for allowing Hikaru and I to sleep and she replied that it was no problem. She gave me a sad smile and then continued with her work. The nurse probably knew something was up and knew it was probably painful. Many would call that a woman's intuition, but I knew that it was because she was a nurse. Every nurse at every school I went knew when something was bothering someone and what emotion it provoked.

With a sad silence, we headed toward the third music room to retrieve my things that I had left in there that morning. One could only hope that no one was in there, and they would let me leave silently. Mine and Hikaru's footsteps were the only sounds in the hallway. The sound was comforting because it meant no one was following them and they could walk in peace.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru started. I looked up at him as we walked. His eyes stared ahead and he looked very serious.

"Hmm?" I responded, wishing him to continue what he was saying.

"After you leave Host club…will we still hang out?" His voice sounded sad and scared and my heart clenched tightly. I breathed in, knowing he deserved the truth, and let out the breath slowly.

"I…don't think so Hikaru." We had reached the third music room and walked in. The door shut behind us and right before I went to retrieve my things, he gently grabbed my arm and turned me toward him.

"Why not, Haruhi?" He eyes were so sad and his voice cracked slightly. It hurt so much to be doing this to him but maybe it would make things easier on both of us if we did this sooner.

"Because…where I'm headed, I've decided I can't have friends there. And I…I can't have any man besides my father in my life…they'll just hurt me." My voice cracked slightly but I continued. "And you'll be able to move on to bigger and better things. You won't need me there."

"You've changed me, Haruhi. Please…don't leave me. Besides my brother, you're the closest person to me. You're one of the greatest people in my life." This was hard for me and obviously for Hikaru too. He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tightly. Tears were threatening to spill over both our eyes, and I knew right then, that I could never let Host Club go. They would be there forever but I really couldn't let Hikaru go, because he was close to my heart as well.

"I'll…I'll do everything I can, then, to keep you in my life. I just…I don't want to be heartbroken and left like before." I whispered and I felt him place his chin on my head. He smelled of medical supplies because of being in the nurse's office.

"I won't let that happen to you again, Haruhi. It wasn't fair to have that happen to you and it won't happen again." Hikaru whispered but I could hear him. I snuggled closer to him. Letting my tears spill. He was like a life size teddy bear and I was like a child that needed comforting.

_Tamaki's POV_

I stuffed my hands in my pockets while I headed to the third music room. I had left my binder for Calculus in there and needed to get it for class. While walking I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Haruhi earlier that day. While I was talking to Kyoya about how to announce to the school that Haruhi was a girl, she ran off somewhere. Then next thing I knew, Hikaru had followed out after her. I didn't know what had happened and Sorani said she thought something was upsetting Haruhi but that my daughter wouldn't tell her what.

Sorani had seemed genuinely concerned about Haruhi and that's one reason I was attracted to her. There were many more but sadly she wasn't a Haruhi. No one except Haruhi would have my heart in such a way but it seemed that Haruhi didn't want it from me. So I took back all the pieces I could, tried to bandage it together and attempted to move on but things weren't going so great. I was usually depressed when no one was around and I had to fake a smile all the time when I wasn't alone.

Finally I reached the music room and quietly opened the door, only to hear voices in there. I recognized both. It was Haruhi and Hikaru. Curiosity getting the best of me, I peeked around the door. I saw Haruhi looking at Hikaru and she looked so distraught. I couldn't imagine what the twin had said but I listened more to see if I could find out.

"Because…where I'm headed, I've decided I can't have friends there. And I…I can't have any man besides my father in my life…they'll just hurt me. And you'll be able to move on to bigger and better things. You won't need me there." I heard Haruhi say. My heart clenched tightly, wondering what had happened to her to have her sound so unhappy and depressed. Was she breaking up with Hikaru? I hadn't heard they were together, but I listened more.

"You've changed me, Haruhi. Please…don't leave me. Besides my brother, you're the closest person to me. You're one of the greatest people in my life." I heard Hikaru quietly cry out. He sounded even worse, but it did sound like a break up to my ears. This angered me because he didn't deserve her. And what did he have that I didn't have? But then I realized that if they were breaking up he was in just about the same position as I was.

"I'll…I'll do everything I can, then, to keep you in my life. I just…I don't want to be heartbroken and left like before." Now I had become confused. Because I knew Hikaru wouldn't have broke her heart and left her. He adored her too much. Everyone could tell. But maybe her father didn't enjoy Hikaru just as much as he didn't enjoy me. They were hugging now though, and I could tell they were both about to cry. I hated eavesdropping but I couldn't stop.

"I won't let that happen to you again, Haruhi. It wasn't fair to have that happen to you and it won't happen again." I heard Hikaru whisper and knew that whatever had happened was resolved but I still didn't know if they were together or not. And while I didn't want to disturb them, I needed my book, so I opened the door a little more and made sure to make my footsteps loud enough for them to hear me.

_Haruhi's POV_

The footsteps that now sounded in the room made me jump and I quickly wiped my eyes and pulled away from Hikaru. I didn't know who it was that had walked in but I'm sure they were wondering what was going on between the two of us. I looked up and regretted it greatly. Tamaki had walked into the room and I had looked straight into his eyes. Of course my eyes were red and I was sure he knew I had been crying.

"My daughter, Haruhi, why have you been crying?" He cried and pulled me into a hug. I didn't hug him back and I held my breath. I didn't want to breathe in his scent because it would only cut my heart more. I closed my eyes against the assault and finally he left go of me.

"It doesn't matter." I mumbled and headed toward my things and grabbed them, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"It matters to me. I've been worried about you all day. I didn't know where you had gone and I searched the whole school." I listened to him ramble but I did what I could not to respond. I started toward the door, hearing him following Hikaru and I.

"Wait…where are you going now?" I paused and turned to him. I focused on a painting right above his head, not being able to look him in the eyes.

"Hikaru and I missed lunch and so he's coming home with me so I can cook him a meal. He's been very generous today and it's the least I can do for what he has done. Is there anything else, senpai?" I ruefully asked. I didn't feel like talking anymore and I just initiated more talk.

"Well…would it be rude of me to ask if Sorani and I could come?" He asked sheepishly. My eyes narrowed just a little and snapped my teeth shut. Then I turned around and started heading out.

"Yes," I paused and could hear him gasp in joy but I continued, "It would be rude of you to ask." Then Hikaru and I headed out the doors. I knew I had left Tamaki shocked and upset but it wasn't like he hadn't done the same to me. Silently Hikaru and I headed to my home.

As we reached it, I knew my father was still at work. Heading up the stairs, I unlocked the door and walked through it. I heard Hikaru's light footsteps follow and then he gently shut the door behind him. I turned and smiled slightly at him, set my things down, and headed toward the kitchen to make some lunch for the both of us. I heard him sit down at the table and hum lightly to himself.

After a few minutes, though, I knew he was bored and I heard him scoot his chair back and he walked into the kitchen to see what I was cooking. I had felt like cooking stir fry and he watched in silence while the shrimp sizzled in the pan. I moved them around and smiled to myself. I didn't think it could be so comfortable with just one twin around. But then again I rarely spent time alone with just _one_ host from host club, so how could I have known how quiet they could be.

It didn't take too long to finish the rest of the stir fry and get it into two bowls for us. We took it to the table and sat down to eat it. It tasted good and so I ate it slowly as did Hikaru. I enjoyed how we could have this silence and I felt much better than I did that morning. To be honest, I was able to forget for a little while that Tamaki had a girlfriend.

"You know, I'll pay for the food you used, Haruhi. I don't want to disable your home because you wished to cook for me." Hikaru offered. It was a very kind gesture but I refused him gently. I cooked this for him because I wanted to, not because I had to.

"Haruhi…I need to ask you something." Hikaru's voice sounded slightly choked and I looked up at him with worry. He had pushed his bowl aside and was looking at me very seriously. I nodded once so he knew to continue with what he was saying. "I want you to know I'm so very sorry that Tamaki broke your heart but I don't want you to give up on men….or a man in particular."

I stared at him, not comprehending what he wanted me to know. I understood that he hated my pain but who was he talking about. Did he want me to try and win Tamaki over or was he setting me up on a blind date? I figured he would try and do something like that for me because we were close but I didn't want a blind date.

"That's not a question, Hikaru." I stated and continued to stare at him. Then suddenly his confidence faltered and he looked very vulnerable and scared. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.

"Haruhi, will you go out with me?"


	3. Thanks Dad

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

_Haruhi's POV_

I sat there, stunned as I could be. I hadn't seen this one coming. I mean I thought he just thought of me as a close friend but now it was apparent he did not. I wanted to say something but my mouth and mind couldn't form the words. I mean I didn't want to hurt Hikaru, but I didn't know if I wanted to date him either.

"Hikaru…I don't know. I was just hurt by my feelings and well…if I start dating you it won't be fair because I'll still hold feelings for _him_. And I don't want to do that. So before you ask again…could you give it a while? For my sake, please, just let me rid my feelings of him before I say yes to anything." I pleaded to him. A small smile graced his lips and he got up and hugged me from behind while I was sitting down.

"For now, that's the best I can ask for because I _will_ ask again. You promised you'd find a way to keep me in your life and I want _this_," Hikaru paused and squeezed me tighter, "to be the way we can stay in each other's lives."

I breathed deeply, in and out, trying to calm my heart rate. It was flying off the charts. I wasn't ready for this commitment with him. I had just been hurt badly by someone I loved and I wanted to swear off men forever. What happened to that? And why did I have to tell him to wait and ask me again? That was stupid! If I wanted to get over men I would have told him no and that I was never going to date again and that he shouldn't be in my life and that once my debt was over I'd be gone. Why couldn't I have said _that?_

"A-alright, Hikaru…you're going to give me a heart attack if you don't let me go." I forced out and then laughed awkwardly. I felt his arms slip off my waist and then I watched as he sat back down across from me. He had a wicked smirk on his face and one could only imagine what was going on in his head. I brought some of the stir fry to my lips and put it in my mouth.

"I must be doing something good to make you so nervous." He laughed teasingly and brought his bowl closer to him and began to eat the stir fry I had made. The rest of the lunch went by without a word but I could feel him looking at me and smirking the entire time. If only I could explain to him that it was the fact no one had ever expressed feelings such as his and acted upon them on me that was making me feel like that. But I decided that the best route would to be silent and let him think what he would.

When we were both done, I brought our bowls into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. I stood there for a moment, contemplating what could happen after this small ordeal. Would he start acting different around me? Would he start bringing me gifts and flowers, or just act normally? I was really hoping for the normal one. Because I knew I wasn't ready to deal with a lovesick man when I was trying to get over my love-sickness. Why did things have to become difficult for me when all I tried to do was love someone?

"You okay, Haruhi?" Hikaru had stepped in the doorway, looking slightly worried of me. I would admit, though, it was nice to have someone watching out for me most of the time. I really did appreciate it and I appreciated how quite one twin could be when separated from the other. Smiling, I turned to him and nodded my head.

"I'm just…taking everything in. But thank you for your patience with all this." I said and then stepped away from the sink. One could only wonder what to do after all that, and I myself had no idea. I paused for a second, contemplating sending him home or letting him stay. But my choice was not made when the clear sound of a key was at the door. My father, Ranka, was home.

"Oh dear Haruhi, I am home!" Ranka stepped through the door, his red hair bouncing. The door shut behind him and his heels clicked on the floor as he walked into the kitchen, noticing that one of the Hitachiin twins was at his home, not that he minded. They seemed rather cool and at least it was the heart-breaking Tamaki. He set his purse on the counter and smiled at Hikaru and me.

"So which twin is this?" Ranka smiled at Hikaru to which the orange-haired teen smirked back at him.

"It's Hikaru, dad. I fed him lunch today. We had stir fry." I responded with a slight smile. "I just didn't feel well today and so he missed class with me in the nurse's office. And so to repay him I cooked him lunch." My father smiled at him and then headed toward his room. I listened as his door slid shut and then I turned and smiled at Hikaru.

"I think I'll head home, Haruhi." Hikaru gently smiled at me. I nodded my head and walked him to the door. I grasped the door handle and turned it, gently pulling open the door. He started out the door and as soon as he set foot outside, he turned and looked at me. I smiled up at him, waiting for what he was going to say.

"I appreciate the lunch. It was great. And I appreciate your consideration of my question. I hope you think about it later today, but don't rush your decision. You can answer me when you finally don't have feelings for him and your head is clear. I'll see you tomorrow at school, when we announce you being a girl. I'm sure it will be extravagant so, before the party that is bound to happen, I'll take you shopping for a dress." Hikaru smiled and then tucked his fingers under my chin. My heart was beating very fast and I knew I wasn't ready for him to kiss me. But then I noticed he wasn't leaning down but forward and I felt his lips to my forehead. Slowly he pulled back, a slight blush on his features and turned and walked away.

"Well I see what went on between you two." My dad called from behind me. I blushed and turned around quickly. He had on a gentle loving smile and laughed lightly at my embarrassment.

"I declined him, dad. So don't get your hopes up. I probably won't be dating any guys anytime soon…or ever." I muttered and started toward my room to study. I felt my dad clinging to my ankle and whining in a high pitch.

"But how will my daughter ever give her father grandchildren? How will you pass on our family name? I just can't bear to have the line stop here!" My dad cried and I stared down at him with a blank look.

"The family name will cease even if I marry and produce or not. I'm a girl….not a guy and would traditionally take the man's name. Now let go of my foot so I can study." I shook him off of me and quickly went and shut my door. I heard him mutter and sulk off to his room. It was amazing the patience I could hold with my father. Sometimes it even surprised me. No wonder I was able to handle- I banished the thought immediately.

I slowly opened my algebra 2 book and began to study the lesson I had missed. Just because I had an emotional breakdown did not mean I needed to miss the day's lessons. I was rather good at self teaching because before I met the host club I did it with ease, learning ahead of all my classes. But then I had to break that stupid vase which led to my broken heart. Quickly I shook my head and focused back on the task at hand.

Without realizing how much time had passed, I had learned that day's lesson and the next lesson we would be learning. Soon though it was late into the evening, almost nine o'clock and I felt terrible as I rushed into the kitchen to make a quick dinner for my father and I. Noticing his door was shut, which meant he was in his room, I quietly hurried into the kitchen. I almost gasped and shed tears at the sight I saw. My own dear father cooked me dinner instead of vice versa and it was a large dinner too.

I inched closer to the small dining table and sniffed the air while I tasted with my eyes. And then a smell hit my nose and my eyes flashed toward a plate lying in front of my seat. There was the smell of fish and my heart started to beat fast. Gently I sat down and picked up a piece of the meat and took a bite into it. It was tuna but it was better than just that, it was fancy tuna! I couldn't help myself as I ate slightly quicker. There was more food on the table than just fancy tuna. There were sweets and rice and a plate of sushi.

"You'd been working so hard for me and school, I felt I owed it to you and so I saved up and bought your favorites." Ranka whispered from behind me as he watched me eat. I could only turn and smile at him as I chewed my food. "And you needed a break from everything going on."

"Thank you so much dad, but what are you going to eat?" I asked, feeling bad for not seeing if he ate before I had. But his lips curved into a warming smile and he patted my head.

"Silly, always worrying about me first, but if it consoles you I had already eaten with some friends after work. So please, Haruhi, eat up." My father smiled a very sweet smile at me and for a moment I understood what it was like to be him. I could feel the burn of the day turning numb as I slowly ate the food in front of me. And while I was exhausted, I appreciated the meal and the time put into it. And I saw devotion in my father's face and smiled because I knew the things I did for my father were going to the greater good of him.

"Thanks dad, I appreciate it." I whispered as I ate deliberately and tasted each piece of food thoroughly. I felt him leave to his bedroom and I ate in peace. After I was done and washed the dishes and could feel my body wanting to slip into unconsciousness. From experience, my body responded to the next day, not the one at hand. Because it understood when it had to prepare itself for the host club and tomorrow…well tomorrow was going to be one of those days.


	4. Buying the dress

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only the character Sorani

I groaned as I lifted myself from my sleep and headed toward my closet. I was going to miss another day with Hikaru, I decided. And we could probably ask Kaoru if he wanted to join us as well. I grabbed my cell phone from my table and found in my phonebook Hikaru's number. I hit the call button and listened as it rang three times before he picked it up.

"_Hey Haruhi, what's up?"_ I laughed once at his casual response and smiled a bit knowing he would enjoy my idea too. I wouldn't regret these decisions. I had already decided early that morning I would visit each teacher, gather my much needed paperwork and the finish it later. Luckily the end of the week would be tomorrow and so I could get a small break from everything.

"Well I was just wondering if we could skip school today as well. I would rather like getting the shopping done first and not having to see _him_ today. Not only that but it will make for a large surprise for our guests if they don't see me the day of my confession." I explained, "And we can bring Kaoru if you want to."

"_No, we can't have both twins gone for the day. Kaoru will be there to explain things to our guests. I'll call the boss and tell him to continue with the preparations of the party and to not expect us at school again. I'll also tell him to call his father and to ask him to excuse both our absences." _Hikaru spoke softly and it was comforting to know he was watching out for me.

"Thank you Hikaru." I smiled a bit. I stood up and started to sift through my clothing, finding what I should wear that day.

"_I'll be at your house in a few minutes, hope you're ready by then."_ I could hear the smirk in his voice as the line went dead. My face was blushing but I couldn't fully figure out what he meant. Was he going to take me out of the house half dressed? Quickly I found a white and blue spring dress. It wasn't fancy or anything and hung just past my knees. It had small blue flowers covering it. It was a sleeveless dress as well. I found some light blue, flat, closed-toe shoes to wear along with it. They had a white bow on the end.

I grabbed a white purse and put my pocket-book in it. The purse was a thin strap that hung across from my shoulder to my hip. It was petite and I was sure it made me look small and feminine but I didn't mind. It did its job of carrying my pocket-book and that was all I was worried about. I was sure I wouldn't need it today though if Hikaru was going to be with me. He would probably pay for everything.

Stepping out into the living room, I knew my father was at work, which was fine by me. I didn't want him to gush about me looking feminine anymore than I wanted to accept that I was going to be more feminine within the day. But I didn't mind too much. That meant I could be done with host club and all its shenanigans and I would get away from Tamaki.

A knock was at my door and I knew that somehow Hikaru had ended up at my side of town by _conveniently _erasing all driving laws from his limo driver's memory. Of course, he didn't really, but I'm sure he gave the man a large sum of a bonus for getting him there quicker. I sighed, attempting to leave all thoughts of a limo driver almost crashing into another car in another far-away part of my head, and headed toward my front door, opening it and smiling slightly.

"Good Morning, Haruhi." Hikaru smiled sweetly to me. I _almost_ blushed but held it back. I was still stuck on the hyperactive, French-Japanese host king with the blonde hair, so Hikaru's minor flirting wasn't really getting to me at that moment. I replied to his smile with a brighter one of my own and stepped out and shut the door behind me.

"I already called Tono and explained things to him. Of course he says it's a great idea" Hikaru paused and sighed while rolling his eyes and muttered "because his darling princess is finally being a girl." Hikaru's teeth were gritted and his fists were clenched in his pockets while he glared at the ground.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" I gently laid a hand on his arm and I watched as he let out a breath neither of us knew he was holding and he looked at me with emotion filled eyes and a slight smile on his face.

"It's just…the boss wants to change you but…well I like you just the way you are." Hikaru blushed and quickly looked away, hands still in his pockets. He was wearing a light blue short-sleeved tee with a white no-sleeved hoodie. The twin had on blue jeans and head phones around his neck with music playing in them and his shoes were white and blue sneakers. "Alright, we should get started as soon as possible."

"Hai." I nodded and started toward the limo. Hikaru held open the door for me and I stepped in and sat down. Hikaru voiced the name of a shop that I didn't know to the driver and we were off. Luckily, the driver wasn't driving like there was no tomorrow but unfortunately that left me in an awkward situation with Hikaru. We were both thinking about yesterday and how it started and ended.

"What did you cook for dinner for your father last night?" Hikaru was attempting small talk but luckily it initiated talk that didn't involve boys asking me out or not. Then remembering what my dad did for me last night made me smile sweetly.

"Actually my dad cooked for me last night. He said I worked so hard in school and took care of him so much that I deserved a break from it all." I stopped, remembering the fancy tuna and the sweets I ate last night. They tasted amazing and it surprised me how good of a cook my own dad was.

"What did he make you?" The red-head seemed really interested in my story and I didn't know why but it didn't matter. As long as it didn't make things awkward and tense I was fine answering his questions.

"He made me fancy tuna and my favorite sweets and rice and sushi. I enjoyed it so much and for a moment I could see how my dad saw me." I paused, remembering my moment of insight but then continued my story "I saw the true care he held for me and my well being, not that I ever doubted it, and knew that he worked hard to create something special for me."

"I suppose it was about time for you to see how much you do for everyone." Hikaru commented, looking rather thoughtful. I raised a brow at his comment but didn't question him because I didn't want him bringing up odd things and giving me compliments. The compliments, though inevitable, would be postponed as long as possible.

"Ah, we're here already! What a quick ride." Hikaru smiled and stepped out of the limo and walked over to my side, opening my door for me, like I was a queen or something. It was a nice gesture but I could hold a door for myself. We both walked at the same pace to the fancy shop called "_Za Redi Doragon_" or in English The Lady Dragon (either it's that or it's "The Dragon Lady" not sure if it's switched or not.) It had two pillars with one thin gold ribbon wrapped around each. The door was wooden and was open to visitors. I smiled slightly as I walked in. Dragons were beautiful creatures but I didn't have hopes of him letting me wear dragons.

Walking beside me, Hikaru and I started to sift through dresses that might be fitting for me. Many were very lovely but sleeveless, which wasn't my style, and many were very short with sleeves, which also wasn't too much of my style. But while looking I gasped and grasped onto a dress and pulled it out a little. Hikaru had walked ahead of me, not realizing I had stopped, but I didn't mind.

"Do you like that one?" A lady's voice whispered from behind me. I jumped a little but turned to her and smiled while nodding my head. She was the shop keeper and was a slightly elder lady, not yet gray but not young either. Her hair was pinned into a bun with a cross of chopsticks through it and she was wearing a sleeveless long black dress with sliver dragons on it.

"Let's go try it on you, see how well it fits." I was slightly surprised that she wasn't going to tailor it for me but I didn't mind. I grabbed the hanger with the dress on it and headed for the dressing room. And it only took a minute for me to change and when I did I was thrilled with the outcome. While the dress was a little shorter than I had hoped, it showed my curves well and brought out my hair and face.

The dress was royal purple, velvet, and was short in the front but elongated to the back a little. The front reached just a little past mid thigh and the back reached just barely past my knees. It had green dragons with red spines adorning it and the cleavage it created wasn't bad, it only went a little ways down and showed the swell of my breasts, which had gotten to just a b-cup, but with a sports bra could make me look like I had a flat-chest. I hadn't worn a sports bra today and they showed strongly. The dress also, from the belly button up, tied with black lace.

"You look beautiful, young lady." The shop keeper complimented me and I blushed while admiring myself in the three-sided mirror in the hallway of the dressing rooms. I sashayed a little and smiled some. I grabbed the tips of the dress and swayed slightly to watch the ruffled bottom of the dress move this way and that. I giggled, which normally wouldn't happen, and continued my antics in front of the mirror. 

Then, quickly I stopped, because in the mirror it was now not the shop keeper but Hikaru, who had on the same face Tamaki had when thinking perverse things. I blushed deeply and hurried back into the changing room, to which I changed quickly and hurried back out, blush still blatantly obvious on my face. I faced Hikaru, having seen in the mirror that his blush had died down some too.

"We should get you some shoes to match the dress." Hikaru mumbled and suddenly the shop keeper was back with slippers that were closed-toe and were the velvet royal purple as well. They had a lace bow on the end and had a lace looping through holes all along the ridge of the shoes. She handed them to me and we paid. I thanked her and then we left in Hikaru's limo. We had spent about two hours in the shop with the dragon dresses.

The twin quietly said we were going to lunch. I nodded my head in response and looked out the window, my chin resting in my hand. I hadn't listened but when I went to look at Hikaru, he was sitting right next to me. I jumped slightly but reclaimed myself within the same moment.

"Sorry for not telling you I was coming to see you in the dress, but I'm glad it fits and I'm glad you liked it." Hikaru mumbled but didn't face me. I smiled slightly and playfully bumped him with my elbow.

"How did you know I liked dragons?" I smiled gently. I appreciated Hikaru taking me to get that dress. I didn't think he would want me wearing something like that.

"Your dad told me you did. I had called him last night and asked what you liked a lot and he said you liked books, fancy tuna, and he listed a whole lost and then said you liked dragons as well. So I had seen the shop and thought that you might like getting your dress there." The twin smiled and looked at me. Returning a smile with one of my one, a thought occurred to me.

"Why did you let me wear a dress with dragons on it? Knowing you and Kaoru, you guys would want me to wear a fancy girly ballroom dress." I smiled gently at him and suddenly his face turned sad and serious. I waited for him to respond, letting whatever emotions he had pass.

"Haruhi, I just want you to be happy. I don't want anything forced on you anymore. And this party is for you. You can finally be free of your male title. Not only that but…" He trailed off and the smiled a sad smile and placed his finger under my chin, making sure I had to keep eye contact with him. "Haruhi, your happiness is one of the most important things to me now. Anything that makes you happy makes me happy."

My blush was intense and I shut my eyes, knowing it was futile to try and break eye-contact with him. I felt him drop his fingers and I turned my head quickly, trying to fight off the blush. His chuckle seemed to fill the limo and it made my blush worse. Then I felt his breath by my ear and I shivered slightly. He chuckled again but didn't move from his close position from me.

"I love you, Haruhi." Hikaru whispered and I gasped and pulled away from his closeness and huddled into the corner of the limo seat, my breathing erratic. My blush was profound on my face and I was shaking slightly. I had heard him say it before but it still shocked me.

"We're back at school, Haruhi." I heard Hikaru whisper. I nodded my head and he helped me out of the car, his smile very large on his face. Keeping my head down, I walked to the gardens where the sounds of a party were being set up.

"Haruhi, you're back! How was your shopping trip?" Tamaki shouted and headed over to me. I groaned quietly and looked up, knowing my face was still red. "I can't believe my little Haruhi is growing into a woman! It's so lovely to see you following your true feminine course!"

"Would you just shut up already? Haruhi is perfect the way she is!" Hikaru shouted and everyone went silent.


	5. The First Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club, only the character Sorani**

Everyone stared at Hikaru in silence. Even the workers that were setting up the party were staring at him like he was crazy. Not a lot of people got to really yell at Tamaki and get away with it. Kyouya snapped his fingers and they all got back to work. He knew that the party needed to get set up and fast.

"The invitations have already gone out and everyone is very excited about your news Haruhi." Kyouya said and then fixed his glasses and looked back down at the chart he was holding and turned and headed off.

"Why…why did you yell at me, Hikaru?" Tamaki asked, utterly surprised. I looked over to Hikaru and noticed that his hands were clenched into fists that made his knuckles white and his hair shrouded his eyes and I could see his teeth clamped together. His anger was immense and now I understood why he was so sad this morning when he said that the boss wanted to change me. So I looked back at Tamaki to see his reaction to all of it.

"Haruhi is a perfect being and you just want her to be feminine and girly! That's not who Haruhi is! You should like her for who she is, not this absurd image of a Haruhi twirling around in a frilly fucking dress! So stop trying to change her, you idiot! You fucked up your chances so let her be!" I swiftly turned my head to Hikaru, surprised by his last comment, but he was turned away from both of us. When I looked back at Tamaki, he was now confused and looking at me.

"He's right." I mumbled and broke eye-contact with Tamaki and looked to the side on the ground. "I'm not a girl in a frilly pink dress. I never have been and never will be. I've never taken to heart your comments before because I thought you were being your normal airheaded self. But now that you have a girlfriend….well why don't you dote yourself to her and just let me be! I'm so tired of not meeting your standards, senpai!" Quickly I turned and broke into a run into the gardens, tears streaming down my face.

_Normal POV_

"Now look what you did. This is the second time I've seen her cry over you and I'm tired of it, boss. You've hurt her enough. Like she said, why don't you dote yourself to Sorani, your newest preoccupation." Hikaru growled with fire in his eyes. Tamaki was taken aback by his words but didn't get a chance to say anything because Hikaru ran off in the direction of where Haruhi ran off to.

"What did I do?" Tamaki wondered aloud and felt a tugging on his shirt. It was Hunny and he had a serious face on, even though he was carrying his bunny. The younger boy kneeled down to the older boy's level and stared back at him.

"Tama-chan, you can be very dense sometimes. Tonight, dance with Haru-chan." Hunny then turned and walked off to find Mori who was waiting nearby. He asked the taller boy a question and when the black haired boy nodded his head the shorter boy squealed with delight and then climbed onto the taller boy's shoulders and they left.

"I hope it works, Hunny." Tamaki muttered to himself in deep thought. Then he felt arms encircle around his waist and a kiss to his neck. He sighed and turned to Sorani and pulled her away gently. She pouted and stared at him confused but he stared down at her with a serious face.

"We need to talk."

_Haruhi's POV_

I tried to blink out the tears as I ran but it didn't work. They just kept coming and it hurt so badly. I could see why Hikaru was so angry. I wasn't good enough for Tamaki. I wasn't the right kind of girl. I didn't do the girl things that he wanted me to do, so I didn't suffice. Anger grew inside of me and finally I collapsed on the ground in a heap of tears.

I scrubbed at my eyes in hopes of ridding myself of the tears but it was to no avail. They just kept coming out of my eyes and my sobs wouldn't cease either. I was already tired of crying over Tamaki and this was only the third time. I knew that it would be a long time before I got over my feelings for Tamaki. I was just worried that Hikaru would actually wait that long for me, and that would waste his life away.

"Haruhi, where are you?" I heard someone call out and it was followed by heavy breathing. I didn't care who it was, just as long as it was senpai. I could live a 1,000 years more if I didn't have to see his face right now. So I groaned and leaned against the bush, waiting for the person to find me. I knew they would either which way, so why not make it easier for them?

"Haruhi, there you are." A voice sighed and I turned my head, mentally sighing with relief when I saw that it was Hikaru, not Tamaki. He saw my bloodshot eyes and growled fiercely and sat beside me. Then quickly he turned and pulled me into a hug, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"I wish it wasn't this way for you Haruhi." He muttered but I pulled back and gave him a look of utter defeat and then sighed, closed my eyes, and rubbed my temples.

"You aren't helping when you hit on me either, Hikaru. But…" I looked up at him gently and smiled softly, "You do help me when I need it most." His smile rose and he laughed slightly.

"So, for all this help I've given you, do I get to dance with you first tonight?" The red head joked and ruffled my hair to which I smiled a little.

"Sure, you can." I stood up and brushed off the grass from my clothing. Then I held out my hand to Hikaru and helped him up too. He brushed himself off and we both headed back to where the party was being set up. It was two hours from party time and I figured since it was my party I should be the one to help.

_Tamaki's POV_

There was bile that seemed to be sitting in my stomach, ready to be puked up the moment I told Sorani my news. Gritting my teeth, holding in the feeling of nausea and feeling my jaw tighten from the thought and feeling of acid from my stomach coming up through my mouth, I pulled my girlfriend to a secluded area. I hated to hurt people, mainly ladies, and I knew I would be hurting her with my news.

"Sorani, I can't be with you. Not when I harbor feelings for Haruhi. I hate to do this to you but please don't be sad! You're a beautiful lady whom _should_ be treated like a princess!" I felt my fist tighten and I peeked open one eye to look at her. In the process of my confession I had closed my eyes so as not to see the pain I had inflicted upon Sorani.

"That's okay, Tamaki. I understand where you are coming from." She had a sad smile on her face as she looked to the side to see Haruhi and Hikaru coming back from the garden. "For I too harbor feelings for someone; unfortunately he likes Miss Haruhi as well."

"I'm sorry, Sorani. I truly am." I was about to continue when Sorani placed two fingers on my lips. She was shaking her head and smiling.

"No, don't apologize. For all that Haruhi has had to deal with; she has to be worth someone for going for. I wish her the best of luck with whomever she may chose. I hope, for reasons not just of my own selfishness, in the end she chooses you, Tamaki. You're a great guy and are also worth going for. I will see you at the party tonight!" Sorani then smiled gently to me and turned, leaving the school grounds and her relationship behind.

_Normal POV_

"Where's she going?" Hikaru asked, seeming to be happier than he was a while ago. Haruhi was following beside him, not meeting Tamaki's eyes.

"I…well I had to break things off with her. She liked someone else and so do I." Tamaki sighed but then plastered a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry that both of you had to yell at me for the point to come across. I guess I was too dense to realize that Haruhi isn't that kind of girl." Tamaki laughed sadly and then turned to Haruhi. "I'm sorry that I pushed it on you too much. But I will say I'm very glad you don't have to hide your true identity from people."

"I never hide my true Identity form anyone. They knew my real name and my real personality, just not that I was a girl. I hope I won't be treated any differently now that they know." Haruhi then went into thought, leaving Hikaru and Tamaki to face each other.

"You had better not start chasing after her now that you've given up your girlfriend. You've hurt Haruhi enough and I've comforted her, so just stay away." Hikaru growled and then looked to Haruhi who was still in thought. His eyes went soft and his face wasn't as hard. The twin even had a soft smile on his face while looking at her. The affection was obvious but the girl didn't even notice.

Tamaki noticed though and he felt his heart clench in anger at the twin. Why did Hikaru deserve Haruhi? What had he done so right that would steal away Tamaki's love? And then it clocked in Tamaki's head. That was why Hunny told him to dance with her that night. With a small smile, he headed off to go help prepare while wondering what kind of dress his favorite girl would be wearing.

_Later on that evening, at the beginning of the party_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all know this party was inspired by Haruhi. Our host has a very important announcement for all of you that may come as a surprise. So please welcome our dear host, Haruhi!" Kaoru announced and then Haruhi appeared at the podium with a long coat on. Many people were silent as they listened to her.

"As you all know, I came into Host Club because I owed a debt to them. I had broken a very valuable vase and this was the only way I could afford to pay it off. I've gotten many customers and my name family has become this club of which I reside in. But they've been holding a secret from you. And so have I. What you have seen these past few years is not the male body but a female body." Haruhi then proceeded to take off her coat and showed the dress of which she had chosen that very day. Not a sound was heard in the audience. "I'm sure that this news is quite a shock to you all but please; don't think any less of me. The personality I had shown you was all my own. The only difference about me is that you know I'm a girl, not a boy."

All of a sudden a catcall came from the crowd and they all burst into giggles and cheers. Smiles were everywhere and it seemed that no one cared about the difference. Girl then came up and hugged her and said that she was the best friend that they had ever had. She accepted all the hugs and then calmed everyone down as Kyouya had an announcement to make.

"Now in accordance with this information, one of our male hosts will share the first dance with Haruhi." Tamaki slithered up to Haruhi and held her hand. Hikaru was fuming as he watched the scene.

"Haruhi," Tamaki's voice sounded so scared and vulnerable that Haruhi actually met his eyes. They were frightened of rejection, "Will you share this first dance with me please?"


	6. The goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, just the character Sorani**

Tamaki looked so scared that she would say no that his hand was trembling slightly with the fright. Of course the blonde could see behind Haruhi that Hikaru was burning with anger and jealousy but he knew he needed to fix things between him and his love. The king felt his heartbeat so much that he was sure everyone could hear it nearly trying to pop out of his chest. His forehead broke into a cold sweat but he stayed put, holding her hand.

"S-sure Tamaki, you can have the first dance." Haruhi hadn't forgotten what she had said to Hikaru but in her heart she knew she couldn't say no to Tamaki when he looked like that. Both her and Tamaki heard Hikaru gasp loudly but he stepped aside, letting Tamaki go without a scene.

Slowly they made it down the steps and to the middle of the floor. The spotlight was on them and both waited for the music to start. It was a slow song so Haruhi draped her arms on his shoulders while his hands were on her waist. After a second the two started a slowly swaying circle, not breaking eye contact. Both hearts were beating what seemed like twenty miles a minute, but their faces didn't seem to show the anxiety.

"I'd like to apologize again for my assumptions, Haruhi. But…" Tamaki's face blushed darkly and he looked to the side for a second, letting himself cool down a little bit before turning back making eye contact with her. "I think you look beautiful in a dress."

If Tamaki thought his blush had been bad, Haruhi's was much worse, to which she had to turn to the side as well. Her breathing calmed down and finally she turned back to him, all that was left of the blush was the pink tint of her cheeks. After half of the song was done, other people at the party started to join in with the dancing but neither Tamaki nor Haruhi cared to notice. The only one who was not dancing was Hikaru, even Mori had joined in with a slight sway to the music.

"Why'd you break up with Sorani?" Well, Haruhi wasn't one to beat around the bush, so she didn't. The girl watched as Tamaki's eyes softened a bit and felt his hold on her tighten just a little, and with all that the world disappeared just a little more.

"I knew you wouldn't fully believe my reasoning. Of course, my reasoning was truthful." Tamaki started. The brown haired girl waited for him to continue. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts and place them in a good order to explain with. "I broke up with Sorani because of you."

"What did I do?" Haruhi was now confused. She hadn't said anything mean to the couple. She had been nice with all their interactions. What could she have possibly done to break off their relationship?

"There's something I need to tell you Haruhi, but I'm worried of your reaction." Tamaki was no longer meeting her eyes. His look was past her shoulder but at nothing in particular. Haruhi waited but it seemed that Tamaki wasn't going to continue.

"What is it, Senpai?" It had been a long time since she had called him that it seemed. But it caught his attention and he looked back at her.

"Please, Haruhi, call me Tamaki from now on." She nodded her head to his request and let him continue. "Haruhi, I couldn't stand being with Sorani knowing that someone else was going to get you if I didn't hurry."

"Don't start with this father crap again." Her eyes went dull and she had a stare on her face but Tamaki placed two fingers on her lips, asking her to be silent. The girl took a deep breath and listened to his explanation. They were already on the second song but they didn't notice, even though it was faster than the other one.

"This is not father stuff. I've realized that I never was your father, and never wanted to be. Haruhi, I want to be the only one to take you away. I want you to be mine and no one else's!" Tamaki almost shouted. His eyes were closed and both of them had stopped dancing. Haruhi's heart beat skipped a little and then started again at full force.

"W-what are you saying Tamaki?" The young girl asked; her breathing almost shallow. Tamaki's eyes opened and made eye contact with her and in his eyes was a fire she hadn't ever seen before.

"Haruhi, I love you." And with that she fainted because her heartbeat was going so fast. Everyone saw and started to panic. Tamaki picked her up and had the hosts of host club follow him to a separate room. He laid her onto the couch and felt her head.

"I believe she will be okay. It was just fainting. Give her a couple minutes and she should be back to reality soon. Now everyone but Tamaki follow me back to the party. We cannot lose and customers." Kyouya said.

"I'll stay here, thanks." Hikaru said acidly. Kyouya shrugged his shoulders and let Hikaru be while everyone followed. Tamaki ignored the boy while he stared at Haruhi.

"You son of a bitch!" Hikaru yelled at Tamaki. With what seemed like the speed of lightening, Tamaki shot up and slapped Hikaru across the face. Blood trickled down because the connection broke the skin. The twin's face was shocked while Tamaki's eyes were hard and cold.

"Never, and I mean never, call my mother a bitch again." His voice was filled with poison. His glare was sharp and his eye contact almost unbreakable. "If you dare speak such profanities then leave this room. I do not care for you being in here if you are going to call my mother, whom you've never met, a bitch."

Hikaru was silent and after a moment, Tamaki broke eye contact and turned back to Haruhi. He sat down beside her and stroked her cheek softly. The blonde boy thought it was cute that she had fainted when he had told her. It was a lot like the books he read but he never imagined the panic that would come at first.

"I don't want to see her hurt again. You've done it twice already and if you ever do it again, I'll kill you." Hikaru threatened but didn't move from his spot.

"I can promise you I won't do that, even if she chooses to be with me or not." Tamaki never broke his gaze form Haruhi's face. Her breathing was even, almost as if she was asleep.

_Haruhi's POV_

I kept breathing even so that neither host would know I was awake. They were having a conversation and not only that but I wasn't ready to get up. My consciousness slipped back in when Hikaru said that he would kill Tamaki, but I didn't hear why. The king was sitting beside me on what I believed to be a couch.

"What will you do if she says she doesn't want to be with you?" I heard Hikaru ask. Then his footsteps sounded and he stopped behind the couch, or so it sounded like. I listened as Tamaki sighed and waited before answering. I had no desire to open my eyes yet because both of their faces, but mainly Hikaru's because I knew with giving Tamaki the first dance, I pretty much broke his heart.

"I guess I would go back to France, in search of my mother after I graduated. I would miss Haruhi, but if she says no, then I deem it best I do not stay and pine over her while she stays with another man." I felt Tamaki stroke my cheek gently and it sent goose bumps down my arm. One could only hope that the bumps on my arm weren't a dead give away to me being awake. Luckily, it seemed that no one noticed them.

"What if she told you to stay but she didn't want to be with you?" Hikaru asked, his voice now quiet and soft but resentful.

"A man can only please someone so much before he hurts himself too much, Hikaru and as much as I love Haruhi, I don't think I could bear watching as she walked off with another man while looking at me with her smile. That would be my limit and if she wants that, I don't think I could give it to her." Tamaki's voice sounded sad but soft. I wanted to open my eyes right then but I knew that the conversation wasn't done.

"You wouldn't do it even if it would make her the happiest woman in the world?" I heard Hikaru hiss from above me. His voice now sounded acidic and angry.

"No, not even if it would make her the happiest woman in the world." Tamaki whispered sadly. Finally I blinked open my eyes, the light almost blinding me. As my eyes adjusted and became less blurry I saw that I was right in where the two were. Tamaki was sitting looking down at me and Hikaru was standing above me, behind the couch. He wouldn't meet my eyes but I held no blame toward him.

"I'm sorry I caused you to faint, Haruhi." Tamaki apologized. I shook my head with a small smile on. Slowly I pushed myself to sit up on the couch. I wasn't sure which room I was in but I was still in my dress and it was still dark outside which meant I wasn't out for too long. I shivered slightly, now realizing how cold it was while I wore the dress.

"I suppose they need me out near the party. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Hikaru turned and started toward the door.

"Wait!" I cried out to him. The twin stopped but did not turn around. I turned to Tamaki and he nodded his head. Quickly he stood up and walked out the door, leaving me and Hikaru to have some privacy.

"What is it, Haruhi?" The orange haired boy sighed. It wasn't an annoyed sigh but one of being tired, the kind I had while he was there for me.

"Please, sit by me for a moment." It was a quiet request and one I didn't expect him to fulfill but he turned and did. His eyes did not greet mine but I didn't expect that much out of him.

"If Tamaki hadn't broken up with Sorani, I wouldn't have considered dancing with him. But he needed to tell me something, I could see it in his eyes. I know I broke my promise to you that you could have the first dance and I'm sorry." I whispered while looking at the hands in my lap. I knew the heartbreak he was having because I had been through heartbreak before as well.

"Sorry doesn't make up for my pain." Hikaru whispered back, his eyes now focused on the wall that was at the far end of the room. I looked at the side of his face, but there was no expression on his face.

"I know it doesn't and I know that perhaps it never will, but it's better if I say it than act like I don't care." I could feel tears beginning to burn in my eyes because in a sense, I loved Hikaru but probably not as much as he loved me.

"How do you know? People have acted there whole life that they didn't care about me, what makes you any different?" I heard him growl in anger and despair.

"Because you love me, that's what makes me different. And if Tamaki hadn't come back, I would love you back as much as I could. But I can't because Tamaki is back and I _do_ love him." I stood up, dusting off my dress and turned to Hikaru. He was looking up at me now, his eyes almost full of tears.

"I know we didn't get to before, but dance with me Hikaru." I offered out my hand and it brought a small laugh from his mouth. I smiled more knowing that he was doing his best to get over me.

"It's supposed to be the other way around. I guess you really have gotten used to being a guy." He joked to which I lightly hit him. But then I gently grabbed his hand and placed my other one on his shoulder. He placed the hand that wasn't holding mine on my waist and we circled slowly, listening to the muffled music out in the party but our dance not following its beat at all.

"So, your Dad really seems to like me, I wonder why." He stated out loud while laughing. I giggled slightly but gave him no answer. I wasn't going to mention the fact that anyone but Tamaki was going to get along with my dad.

"In a way, I wish I could have said I was a girl at the end of my senior year. I think it really would have surprised so many people. I would have gotten to go out with a bang." I laughed while thinking of what everyone would be like. And all the poor little freshmen would be so confused.

"I thought you didn't like the spotlight." Hikaru stated and I laughed more.

"Thanks to Host Club I have had no choice but to stand in the spotlight, so it's easier to get used to it than fight it. And if I'm going to become a successful lawyer I'll have to get used to the spotlight." I shrugged my shoulders as we continued to dance. My face was now leaned against his chest and my hand was resting against his stomach, while his hand stroked my arm.

"Thank you, Haruhi." Hikaru whispered as I could feel our dancing slow and then end. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"You're welcome, Hikaru." I felt a tear trail down my cheek but I pulled away from him anyway. His thumb brushed the tear off but he had one trailing down his cheek as well.

"You're one of my best friends Haruhi, don't ever forget that." I nodded my head to his request and smiled at him, though my vision was blurry but a fresh wave of new tears.

"And you're my best friend, Hikaru, so you can't forget either." He nodded his head while a smile filled his lips.

"At your wedding, I get to stand as your best man. I want to be in front of all the women you're going to make as your bridesmaids." Laughed slightly as he said that and nodded my head.

"You can be my best man if I get to be your bridesmaid at your wedding." He nodded his head but then quickly pulled me into a hug.

"I'll still get to hug you even though you're dating him, right?" I nodded my head and hugged him close but then let go. My hands were trembling and my tears were leaking but I managed a smile for him. He did the same for me.

"I love you, Haruhi." Nodded my head again and sighed, trying to get a hold of myself.

"I love you too, Hikaru." He nodded his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"But you love him more. I bet he's worried, so head on out there." I laughed slightly and nodded my head and left the room and a small bit of my heart behind with Hikaru. I could only hope that he would heal from the pain I gave him.

As I stepped out the door, I saw a ways down the Hall that Tamaki was waiting for me. He held no smile but he came over and hugged me, to which I hugged back and let all my tears flow.

**The end**


	7. Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

A/N (**PLEAS READ!)**: This is an alternate ending for any fans who wanted Hikaru and Haruhi to end up together (Yeah, I'm included in there) So this chapter is just a different version of the last chapter.

_Recap:_ _"Haruhi," Tamaki's voice sounded so scared and vulnerable that Haruhi actually met his eyes. They were frightened of rejection, "Will you share this first dance with me please?"_

Haruhi stared down at the blonde man and thought long and hard about her answer. Tamaki looked fearful of rejection but Haruhi had promised Hikaru the first dance. She knew that behind her Hikaru was angry at Tamaki so she wanted to be fair. While she loved Tamaki, she gently pulled her hand free from his.

"I'm sorry Senpai, but I promised Hikaru the first dance. I can dance with you for the second dance." Haruhi gently explained. Tamaki stood from his kneeling position and nodded his head. He stepped aside as Hikaru held out his hand for Haruhi to take. They walked down the stairs as graceful as the wind and Haruhi placed one hand at Hikaru's neck and grabbed his other while Hikaru held her hand and placed his other of her waist. Tamaki watched with wistful eyes as the two slowly took the first steps.

_Haruhi's POV_

I could feel a blush resting on my cheeks as I looked up at Hikaru. It felt intimate to be dancing so close and alone with him. His face was a soft smile, glad I had given him the first dance. He deserved it with everything he had done for me. Tamaki could wait for a bit to dance with me.

"Thank you Haruhi." Hikaru whispered to me. My blushed deepened and I tucked my head against his chest to hide the reddening of my face. I could hear him chuckle and he pulled me closer to him.

"You're welcome." I quietly told him. My blush had died down some and I pulled my head away from his chest.

"I was afraid you would say yes to him for a second but I'm so glad you didn't." Hikaru spoke softly to me.

"I knew he really wanted me to say yes to him and it seemed he had something to tell me but I promised you the first dance and you deserve it for everything you've done for me."I explained. The twin's face fell a little.

"Did you want to have your first dance with him?" The redhead asked quietly.

"No, I'm very glad it was with you. Hikaru, you've been nothing but supportive for me and more while I've been upset about Tamaki. I never got to thank you but now is a perfect time. Thank you, Hikaru." I told him, hearing that the song was nearing an end. He smiled to me and then his blush rose.

"Haruhi, I know you know this already but I love you. I truly do. And I want to ask you if I can do something." Hikaru's face was rather red and I could hear his heart clearly.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked him gently. It worried me a bit what he wanted but I wanted to hear what it was. The song was close to its end and he could tell.

"Haruhi, I want to give you a kiss." Hikaru said. His voice was a little louder than before but not loud enough that anyone besides me could hear him. My heartbeat quickened and I stared up at him. With a deep breath I thought about it.

"Can I think about it after I've talked to Tamaki? I will give an answer after I've danced with him." I asked him. Hikaru's hopes lowered but he nodded his head. He pulled away gently with a swift kiss to my hand. Then he walked to the wall and waited to watch. I watched as Tamaki approached me and grasped my hand as the next song started. Everyone gathered on the dance floor and started slow dancing. Mine and Tamaki's hold was much the same at Hikaru's and mine but it was a little more awkward.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry you've been so sad recently." Tamaki told me as we started to move on the dance floor.

"That's alright, senpai." I answered his apology.

"Please call me Tamaki, Haruhi." He pleaded me and I nodded my head. His smile brightened and his hands started to shake a little.

"Haruhi, I need to ask you something." I was wary of those words because I had just heard them not moments before. But I nodded my head to indicate for him to continue.

"I've realized I'm not your father and that I don't want to be. Haruhi…will you be my girlfriend?" Tamaki asked, our dance becoming very slow. I stopped it though and stared at him. I knew my feelings for Tamaki but I knew that I had feelings for Hikaru now. With conflictions, I thought a bit more as we started up the dancing. I knew the blonde man was getting anxious so I had to decide fast.

Who did I want more? Who had helped me more? Hikaru proved that he was going to be there for me and that he loved me. He had also proved that he loved me as I was, not as a fancy girl in dress. Tamaki, though, seemed not to notice when I was in distress and wanted a dressy girl. I wasn't that kind of person and I would never be. I was always going to be slightly abrasive, never a damsel in distress, and I wasn't going to go twirling about in bell dresses while singing show tunes.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki, but I'm not the woman you want me to be. I'm sorry that you and Sorani didn't work out but…Hikaru accepts me for who I am and has helped me these past days. I love both of you but you love a version of me that will never exist. Once again, I'm sorry, but I cannot accept." I noted his distraught face as I gently pulled my hand away from his and walked to the wall where Hikaru was waiting. His face was serious and I stood in front of him, a small smile on my face.

"What did Tono want?" Hikaru whispered unhappily. I giggled a little behind my hand and he lifted a brow in confusion.

"He wanted to ask me out." I stated like it was the most normal thing in the world. Hikaru's eyes got sad so I turned a bit more serious.

"What did you say?" His voice was much quieter now, waiting in anticipation. I grasped his hand and stared up in his eyes.

"I told him no, Hikaru." I whispered to him, a gentle smile on my lips. A small smile broke out on his and I could feel his hand tighten on mine. Then suddenly I was pulled into a hug by him, not that I minded, and I hugged him back. Then I got on my tiptoes, my mouth toward his ear.

"Oh, and by the way, yes…you can." A smirk was on my lips, as I was usually not this flirtatious, but I felt a little giddy tonight. I heard a small gasp come from his lips and he pulled back to look me in the eyes. He knew what I was referring to and the redhead wanted to make sure I was serious. When he found no lie in my face his hands started to tremble. Slowly he leaned down and gently placed his lips on mine. It was a short and sweet kiss, and the first I had received from a boy, and was over quickly. Hikaru pulled back, red tinting his cheeks, and smiled at me.

"Haruhi…may I ask of you one more thing?" His voice was quiet but cheerful. I nodded my head and he took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, Hikaru, I will." I answered and leaned against his chest while his hand stroked my hair. Off in the distance, Tamaki watched with a bitter sweetness what transpired between Hikaru and I. I knew he would one day find the woman of his dreams, but it just wasn't going to be me.

A/N: So I really wanted to do an ending where Hikaru and Haruhi ended up together. I knew some other people wanted me to do it as well so I figured I would. I have now converted to a Hikaru/Haruhi fan and Tamaki and Haruhi are my side couple when I've read all of the HikaruxHaruhi fanfiction there is. It's just Tamaki and Haruhi are a little too cheesy for me because Hikaru is quiet and abrasive while Tamaki…well…he's obnoxious.


End file.
